mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smoke./Archive 3
Welcome to my talk page. If we have an issue, or just want to talk, speak up here. Well... Just requested. Let's hope for the best Re: Vandals at Mortal Kombat Wiki Blocked them for two weeks and cleaned up after them.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 16:21, November 20, 2009 (UTC) : Unblocked #17.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 16:40, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah While I don't have the sysops powers, I do my best to keep the vandalism to a minimal. The only two wikis where I hold any jurisdiction are the Mega Man wiki (sysops) and Inuyasha wiki (Admin) Kaihedgie 03:30, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Fixing article titles affected by project namespace issue Hi, I'm contacting you (and the other admins on this Mortal Kombat wiki) for help with fixing the titles and namespaces of a bunch of articles. Articles that start out "Mortal Kombat:" are all located at the wrong title: either they are missing the colon, or there is no space after the colon. The MediaWiki software will not allow the pages to be moved to the right title, with both a colon and a space after the colon, because "Mortal Kombat" is the name of the project namespace. Examples of articles affected by this problem: * Mortal Kombat Annihilation (should be "Mortal Kombat: Annihilation") * Mortal Kombat Annihilation (soundtrack) (should be "Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (soundtrack)") * Mortal Kombat:Armageddon (should be "Mortal Kombat: Armageddon") * Mortal Kombat Conquest (should be "Mortal Kombat: Conquest") * Mortal Kombat:Deadly Alliance (should be "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance") * Mortal Kombat:Deception (should be "Mortal Kombat: Deception") * Mortal Kombat:Defenders of the Realm (should be "Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm") * Mortal Kombat Devastation (should be "Mortal Kombat: Devastation") * Mortal Kombat:Live Tour (should be "Mortal Kombat: Live Tour") * Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks (should be "Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks") * Mortal Kombat Special Forces (should be "Mortal Kombat: Special Forces") * Mortal Kombat The Journey Begins (should be "Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins") * Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition (should be "Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition") * Mortal Kombat Unchained (should be "Mortal Kombat: Unchained") As the above list shows, this issue affects a lot of articles, and they're important articles, too (including games in the main series). And not only does this put articles at the wrong title, but also, it causes them to appear in the wrong namespace. I asked for help with this problem on the main Wikia forums, and Wikia staff explained why it was happening and suggested that you (the admins) use the form to file a request to have the project namespace changed from "Mortal Kombat" to "Mortal Kombat Wiki". (The subdomain would still be "mortalkombat.wikia.com"; the only thing that would be changed is that now pages like "Mortal Kombat:Community Portal" would have to be moved to "Mortal Kombat Wiki:Community Portal".) Could you file the request so we can get these articles to the correct title? Thanks so much. :) —WikiaCitizen (reply) 12:27, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :It looks like your request went through, and Wikia staff have made the change! :) I'm going to go start fixing the broken links and moving the relevant pages now. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 17:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Mortal Kombat 9 Do you know any new info about MK9? Please reply --Yukikoandthe 19:04, December 15, 2009 (UTC) hi smoke this is comic man visit my talk page and send me messages by the way could you tell evrybody else NOTto delete the custom pictures thanks. comic man :As long as you use them all on your user page, they won't be bothered (I am the only active user that can delete them, anyway). However, I would appreciate it if you didn't put them on my talk page. SmokeSound off! 22:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Do you know where's the source of the pictures on the Hydro page is? --Yukikoandthe 01:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to go ahead and remove it of the Hydro page. --Yukikoandthe 01:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I removed it already. SmokeSound off! 01:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hydro why do you keep changing my Hydro edits?! :Sign your statements when you are on my talk page. Also, I removed it because it is not canon. That's fan-created content - and on top of that, you didn't even format it properly. The page looked a friggin' mess. :Now, do not add it back. I did see you re-add it twice after another user removed it. Keep it off. SmokeSound off! 01:36, December 18, 2009 (UTC) alright I wont post the robot hydro again but he will be there officially soon count on it But what really concerns me is who do you think you are tell me what to do?! Money out RE: HYDRo2 i have complied but that doesnt give you the right to curse at me i didnt curse at you dont curse at me please i dont know what power you have over this wikia leave me out your tyranny i have a life! -Zmoney